


Dear Akamatsu

by shinaho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I suppose, Introspection, Letter, OH also endgame spoilers, short fic, the romance is pretty short but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaho/pseuds/shinaho
Summary: Harukawa writes in black ink on plain lined paper. Her hand moves so fast her words are illegible, but that's fine. The one she writes to will never read it, anyways.





	Dear Akamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like five 1k work fics in the past two weeks so take the best one ive got i might add another chapter or something with another letter or Mayhaps a reply from Kaede or Something i dont Kno!

Dear Akamatsu, 

My psychologist told me I should start writing in a diary. I don’t want to. It seems too personal and emotional, so I figured that writing a letter to you would pretty much serve the same purpose. 

I was never good with words. After everything that happened with Team Danganronpa, I’m still not. But I’m getting better. So bear with me for this. 

You don’t even know what happened. You don’t know that everything we knew was a lie. It sucks. But it’s the cold reality of this world. Your death was just entertainment for millions of people. It’s fucked up. It makes me sick to think about. And the worst part is we all wanted that. 

I know my words will never reach you. I don’t believe in any of that religious stuff Angie was always spouting on about. I don’t know if you’re in heaven, or some kingdom, or whatever. You could be watching over me, or right next to me, or ten feet under. And honestly, it doesn’t even matter. I’m writing this for myself. It’s selfish. But that’s how I’m doing this. 

Actually, I take that back. I’m not selfish. Team Danganronpa is selfish for taking the lives of so many people. “But Harukawa, you’re an assassin, you can’t say that!” is what you must be thinking. 

Wait. Sometimes I forget. I forget that you weren’t here to see the real me. You knew the Ultimate Child Caregiver. That’s just lies piled on more lies. Well, I’m not a babysitter, or an assassin, or anything. Surprise, surprise, I’m actually some normal high school girl. I don’t even know if my name’s Harukawa Maki. 

The people here have been trying to help us remember our past. They can’t just use some flashback light like they did before, I guess. All I can remember is that I did, actually live in an orphanage. But it didn’t have assassins targeting it or anything. It was normal. 

Ah, but I remember you. There was a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes that went to my school. I would go to her piano recitals in secret, and come watch band concerts and sit in the front row just to see her. I was such a creeper. I hope you wouldn't be mad. 

You would sit inside the music room every day and practice piano. I would sit on the other side of the door, listening in on you playing. 

I worked up the courage to ask you out in second year. We were in the same homeroom, and sat next to each other. That was when I realized I was really in love with someone for the first time. How could I forget something like that. I'm so dumb. 

And so once we started dating, instead of practicing the piano, you would give me lessons after school. We would stay in the room extra long, partly to enjoy each other's presence, and partly because going back home was too much of a hassle. I didn’t want to take care of the kids. 

That sounds like something Yumeno would say. But she’s gotten better. She works harder. So does Saihara. After everything, we’ve all changed. It’s thanks to everyone in that killing game, they all shaped us in some way. You most of all. 

During the final trial, I really thought I was going to die. I really did. And I didn’t mind. I was actually kind of hoping that maybe, after everything, my agonizing excuse of a life would end, and I would get to see you again. But I’m still here, stuck in the psychiatric ward of some hospital, trying to get over everything that happened. 

It’s hard. You don’t just go through something like that and not be hurt. It’s impossible. I wanted to die for a long, long time. I know you wouldn’t be proud of that. But maybe you’d be proud of the fact that I made it, that I take my meds, and that I show up to my appointments on time. 

I’ll make sure to write again. I want to remember the dates that we went on, and who confessed to who, and what led us to sign up for Danganronpa in the first place. There are still so many questions I have left. I don’t know who I am right now. Sometimes, I think I know who you were more than I know who I was. 

But I’ll keep going. I want the truth. 

With love, Harukawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Yea im working on some longer fic rn idk when its gonna come out but its Coming. If u guys wanna hmu im kishinyama on tumbr/celestelovemail on twitter/narikono on instagram


End file.
